This invention is directed to a mechanism for precisely dispensing measured amounts of powder for use in laboratory analysis.
An object of this invention is a dispenser for powder used in automated sample handling which eliminates the problem of undersized dosages due to powder clogging or caking in the dispensing mechanism.
Another object of this invention is a powder dispenser having a worm drive that can be driven continuously or intermittently depending on need.
Another object of this invention is a dispenser for powder in which the interruption of the powder flow to the dispenser worm drive because of caking or clogging of the powder is prevented by oscillating the dispenser housing.
Another object of this invention is a dispenser for powder which securely mounts on a drive shaft support bracket and can be easily disassembled for cleaning.
Another object of this invention is a dispenser for powder which may be operated automatically as a component of an automated work station.
Another object of this invention is a dispenser which may be manually operated.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.